SB Untitled
by yakushino
Summary: Sarutobi Sasuke berusaha untuk membuat tuannya terhibur. Bukan Yaoi


"_A weak person like you doesn't have rights to comment for everything I do! I am stronger than you!" – Anonymous_

_**Sengoku Basara – Untitled**_

"Danna, jangan bengong saja, musuhmu akan melukaimu jika Danna tidak fokus dalam pertempuran!" kata anak buah Sanada Yukimura, Sasuke, Shinobi setia dari klan Takeda kepada majikannya.

"Tsk, masih belum, ayo, Sasuke, serang aku lagi!" Yukimura mengayunkan kedua tombaknya kepada pelayan setianya.

Sesekali, Sasuke menghindar dari serangan tuannya itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka latihan di dojo. Kali ini Sasuke menjadi partner Yukimura untuk berlatih. Kebetulan Takeda-sama sedang beristirahat di tempatnya sedangkan Yukimura tidak bisa meminta tuannya yang sangat dia kagumi untuk menemaninya untuk berlatih. Mereka berdua berlatih dari pagi hari sampai malam hari. Tenaga mereka tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang biasa.

Seorang samurai dan seorang shinobi seakan-akan menari dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Jika mereka orang normal, pasti mereka akan kehilangan tenaga untuk menghindari serangan dari musuh yang tiba-tiba menyerang kediaman Takeda-sama. Walaupun mereka berdua seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, mereka bisa merasakan jika ada musuh yang sedang mendekat, terutama Sasuke, mengingat salah satu pekerjaan Shinobi ialah untuk mendeteksi sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar mereka berada.

Pasukan Takeda hanya bisa menyaksikan pertarungan mereka dari jendela kecil yang ada di dojo itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memasuki dojo itu untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Mereka paham jika mereka mendekat, bisa saja nyawa mereka hilang atau mereka membuat keduanya kehilangan konsentrasi dalam pertarungan itu. Mereka tahu jika itu hanyalah latihan saja tetapi semangat yang dipancarkan oleh kedua petarung itu tidak bisa diremehkan. Terlihat sekali dari keadaan sekitar mereka, lantainya menjadi rusak karena terkena oleh tombak Yukimura atau kunai Sasuke. Mereka hanya bisa menghela napas karena mereka tahu jika mereka yang akan membetulkan semua kerusakan yang terjadi. Itu artinya pekerjaan mereka bertambah.

* * *

"Danna, apa anda sudah bangun? Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang tengah berbaring melihat bintang di langit.

Kebetulan sekali, atap di dojo itu hilang karena tebasan dari tombak Yukimura.

Yukimura mengangkat dan melihat kedua tangannya yang kelelahan karena berlatih terus-terusan tanpa henti. Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari Yukimura sangat lama. Sasuke mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi tidak berhasil. Efek dari pertarungan itu mulai bereaksi. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat. Walaupun dia berusaha untuk tidak menguras tenaganya, seperti yang dia duga sebelumnya, dia perlu mengerahkan seluruh tubuhnya hanya untuk menghindar dari serangan tuannya itu.

Sasuke memikirkan tentang apa yang Yukimura akan katakan. Walaupun Yukimura terlihat seperti orang yang bodoh dan kikuk, dia adalah kaki tangan dari Takeda-sama. Dia adalah orang yang kuat sehingga Date Masamune tertarik untuk bertarung dengannya berkali-kali. Sasuke berpikir jika tuannya ingin bertemu dengan Masamune-dono lagi. Dia sebenarnya tidak akan menghentikan pertarungan itu jika dia tidak disuruh oleh atasannya.

Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk membuat tuannya sedih. Dia hanya ingin melihat tuannya senang. Wajah Yukimura ketika berada di medan pertempuran yang asli terlihat sangat cerah. Mungkin bisa dibilang, tuannya itu merasa lebih hidup jika dia bertarung. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya ingin melindungi tuannya dengan caranya sendiri, tentunya. Saat ini, dia hanya bisa melihat tuannya bertarung dan Sasuke menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang berbeda ada di diri Yukimura. Tuannya tidak sadar jika dia sendiri memikirkan tentang hal itu dan memutuskan diri untuk berlatih setiap hari.

Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sejak Nobunaga tumbang, banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Banyak korban yang tidak berdosa berjatuhan dan itu membuat orang-orang yang terlibat dengan pertempuran antar samurai semakin bersemangat untuk menginvasi negara tetangga. Sasuke hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya jika ada orang yang mencoba untuk menyusup ke negara tempat tuannya berada dan itu membuatnya semakin resah. Walaupun dia sudah mengerahkan unitnya untuk menyebar di daerah perbatasan, hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Danna, apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku? Danna...?" suara Sasuke sebenarnya terdengar oleh Yukimura. Akan tetapi, Yukimura memutuskan untuk diam karena dia sudah mengantuk. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia pun malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke malam itu. Yukimura memutuskan untuk pura-pura tertidur dan akhirnya, dia tertidur juga. Sasuke yang mencoba untuk terjaga malam itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasa lelah yang ia rasakan itu membuatnya mengantuk sehingga dia tertidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

Sasuke bangun terlebih dahulu dan membawa Yukimura-danna yang sedang tertidur ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling melihat area di sekitar kediaman Takeda. Sasuke sudah terbiasa untuk bergerak sendirian. Pasukannya sendiri berkeliling di luar perbatasan Kai untuk melihat jika ada pergerakan dari musuh tuannya yang terlihat mencurigakan. Dia memikirkan tentang kemungkinan terburuk tetapi dia tahu jika itu bukanlah kemampuannya untuk memikirkan tentang strategi. Dia hanyalah seorang ninja yang digerakkan oleh tuannya.

* * *

"Di mana aku?"

"Hahahahaha, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku!"

"AKECHI MITSUHIDE!"

(suara kedua tombak Sanada Yukimura menggema di ruangan itu)

"Hahahaha, aku yang akan berkuasa di tanah ini! Aku akan memulainya dengan membunuh dirimu dan juga tuanmu yang melindungimu itu! Hahahaha!"

"Urgghhhh! Kurang ajar kau!"

"Orang lemah sepertimu tidak punya hak untuk berbicara tentangku. Matilah kau!"

Sanada Yukimura terbangun dari mimpi buruknya itu. Dia tidak akan bisa melupakan tuannya yang terbaring dan tidak bergerak di samping musuhnya itu. Yukimura mengepalkan tangannya dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Dia merasa familiar dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Yukimura menyadari jika dia berada di kamarnya. Dia melihat kedua tangannya lagi. Dia merasa sangat lemah di hadapan musuh tuannya. Yukimura ingin membantu tuannya untuk mengalahkan semua musuhnya.

Yukimura mempersiapkan diri untuk berlatih di dojo. Dia mencoba untuk mencari Sasuke di tempat biasanya dia bertemu tetapi tidak berhasil. Yukimura memutuskan untuk memakan dango sebelum pergi ke dojo. Dia merasa kelaparan. Mungkin karena kemarin, dia berlatih dengan Sasuke sampai malam. Yukimura juga teringat dengan perkataan Sasuke malam itu. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan ketika bertarung? Dia sendiri juga tidak bisa mengetahui dengan pasti.

Walaupun tuannya sudah memberikan petunjuk, dia masih belum yakin akan kemampuannya sendiri. Yukimura menyadari jika keyakinan dalam hatinya perlu ditingkatkan. Dia merasa jika dirinya lebih lemah dari siapa pun. Dia harus menguatkan hatinya untuk Oyakata-sama walaupun sesekali, dia memikirkan tentang pertarungannya dengan Masamune-dono. Dia ingin bertarung dengannya sekali lagi. Walaupun Yukimura bertarung dengan berbagai macam orang, pertarungannya dengan Masamune-dono termasuk yang paling dia nantikan.

Yukimura teringat kembali dengan mimpi buruknya pagi ini. Dia ingin segera mengalahkan Akechi sehingga tuannya bisa merasa tenang. Masa depan tanah ini dipertaruhkan di pertempuran berikutnya. Karena itulah, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat, untuk melindungi tuannya dan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Dia tidak ingin Akechi berkuasa di tanah tempat tuannya berkuasa.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar dengan jelas. Yukimura bisa menebak langkah kaki itu.

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Oh, tuan, tadi Oyakata-sama memerintahkan kita untuk melindungi perbatasan di daerah utara. Sepertinya kita harus bertarung," Sasuke bisa melihat raut muka Yukimura. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang Yukimura-danna pikirkan waktu itu.

"Baik, siapkan pasukan. Kita segera berangkat ke sana."

"Ok, Danna..."

"_I have decided what I will do in the future so don't get in my way!" – Anonymous_

**(Ends)**

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Sengoku Basara** merupakan milik **Capcom** itu sendiri. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Takeda Kouhei (I love his acting in this drama.)**

**CAPCOM**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**OST Sengoku Basara**


End file.
